warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mycroft Holmes
Biography Little is known about this mysterious woman. On one hand, she does come from a modern era in history, since she has knowledge of both electronic devices (such as computers and smartphones) and modern cars. But she couples this with above average but limited knowledge of time travel. (See Personality for more information.) Sarah has also invented many strange gadgets, and has said to others that she came from a scientist family. But she can't remember what her parents were like or where she came from. Her goal is also suspicious. Sarah has often told others that she came to the Warehouse in order to find objects that she lost. But when confronted with the question of where would she put them, and what they actually were, she would only reply with a shrug. As proven by her manner around both artifacts and fellow Agents, she has worked for some type of Warehouse type organization. This means that she knows the proper way to care for any artifact, whether from the Warehouse or not. She has also gone on missions with other Agents, but she can only remember that they were looking for bad artifacts. Once they were found, the artifacts were used for world domination. Joining Warehouse 13 Sarah came to the Warehouse after mysteriously appearing in a large field. (See Relationships for more information.) She soon realized that the people in the Warehouse didn't believe that she existed. Worse, they didn't know what to think of her, and this unfortunately lead to much criticism. The main reason why Sarah became such a problem is that the majority of the Agents who tried to decipher her couldn't decide whether her ramblings were real or imaginary. Not only that, but time travel is a difficult and tricky subject to bring up. That made trying to interpret her becomes all the more challenging to do. This feeling changed, however, when on her way out of Univille, she started feeling queasy around a certain artifact-one that would have killed a fellow Agent. All of a sudden, the pieces fell into place. Sarah's quick thinking allowed her to protect the Agent from certain doom. She pushed him out of the way of the Hound, only to receive minor injuries in the process. She later woke up in the hospital with a pounding headache and the feeling that her life was going to change for the better. Among the people that came to her room was the Agent she saved, who introduced himself as Pete Lattimer. He explained that due to her act of courage, she had become an Agent of Warehouse 13. At first, she couldn't believe what was happening, and explained that she had been looking for the Warehouse the whole time. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember why. Personality She is vibrant, fun loving and friendly to all. Her vast intelligence has made her a great assistant to all those both above her in status and on the same level. However, she often distances herself from the group and is quick to question the world around her, only to change it completely. This has lead her to be called selfish and inflexible by close associates and foes alike. Another thing to consider is her utter willingness to follow orders, no matter the consequences. She is completely loyal to the people she works for, be it in the Warehouse or any other organization. This has lead to her becoming close with Artie, as she is never known to talk back to or otherwise annoy her boss. Unfortunately, this has also lead to her getting into trouble in various ways. The intelligence that she has in regards to time travel is limited only to piloting time machines. She doesn't know culture from other time periods, and doesn't even recognize items such such as old fashioned clothing and ancient architecture as being part of our world's history. However, she has began researching other periods in history as a way of understanding the world around her. Quotes Relationships * Ever since Agents Pete Lattimer and Claudia Donovan found Sarah in a nearby field, they had kept a close eye on her for the good of the Warehouse. But when Sarah saved Pete's life by using her "powers", both Pete and Claudia became more caring towards the newcomer. * She respects Agent Felix Draco, and looks up to him as a mentor. He was one of the first to gain her trust, and is very respected in the eyes of his enigmatic fellow Agent. * Megan Wilcoxson was the first Agent to meet Sarah at the Warehouse, and because of her vibrant personality, quickly became the lone traveler's best friend. Artifacts Recovered *The Hound of the Baskervilles Artifact History Sarah uses an electronic wristwatch to better be able to tell when events will occur. She has also used many of her other "personal" artifacts from time to time, including the Hound of the Baskervilles. She has often felt a connection to the creature which has lead to her being better able to control the Hound's violent tendencies. She has become so used to dealing with dangerous artifacts that she wouldn't even think about touching a single object unless she has dealt with it in the past. The only exception to this rule has been Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe. Not only does she use it for its abilities, but also to look more trusting. This has lead her to gain more information about any particular subject then usual. However, she tends to use the pipe as a last resort option due to its side effects. She also has a small collection of personal artifacts, most of them used for her own benefit. Trivia * Constantly quotes favorite movies and can usually identify the movie that a quote may come from. * Is a giant fan of alchemy, puzzles, violin music, and Sherlock Holmes stories. * When not working, she can be found at the local library. * Has been known to dress in various disguises, including a complete Sherlock Holmes costume. The deerstalker in particular has become Sarah's signature piece. * When nervous, she is prone to absentmindedly taking things apart and putting them together again.